C'était son jour de congé!
by schtroumphc
Summary: Owen,Gwen et Tosh font une surprenante découverte durant une enquête.


Titre: C'était son jour de congé!

Thème/Prompt: Génie

Gwen, Owen et Tosh font une surprenante découverte durant une enquête.

* * *

'Vérifie à fond!' qu'il a dit. Owen devait se farcir l'examen complet du parking pour trouver une possible trace d'un Weevil juste pour éviter de revenir plus tard. Franchement, ça n'avait rien de discret, ces machins-là, si il y en avait dans le coin, il le saurait déjà!

Au moins, il n'avait pas la rue derrière le bar. Cet honneur revenait aux filles. Tout ça parce que Jack ne voulait pas risquer de passer à côté de quelque chose et de devoir rappeler Ianto.

Bon, d'accord, il n'avait aucune idée de la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un jour de repos, mais si il y avait quelque chose de grave, il savait que Ianto n'attendrait pas l'appel de Jack pour venir travailler. Ca ne servait à rien de vouloir lui faciliter la tâche.

Dire qu'au lieu de se les geler en écoutant quelqu'un massacrer une chanson de Will Smith, il pourrait être au chaud devant son bureau, à rire en regardant Jack essayer de se débrouiller sans son ombre pour l'aider.

Rien que le premier jour, il était déjà rester quatre fois à se demander pourquoi son manteau était toujours sur le portemanteau quand il s'apprêtait à sortir.

"Oh mon dieu, si ce cri veut dire qu'un Weevil va bouffer quelqu'un, je lui refile la sauce!"

Un gloussement lui répondit dans son oreillette.

"Oh, allez, Owen, c'est une expression artistique!" Pouffa Gwen.

"C'est du karaoké. C'est probablement considéré comme une forme de torture sur une autre planète."

"On pourrait toujours aller voir. Si on ignore les chanteurs, il y a de la chaleur et des boissons. En ce qui me concerne, cette zone est sûre, c'était sûrement qu'un chien errant."

"Je suis avec Tosh. Owen?"

Karaoké contre alcool… Il n'entendrait plus le premier avec assez du second.

"On se retrouve à l'intérieur."

Il regretta presque sa décision une fois la porte passée. Un couple se dandinait sur du Céline Dion. C'était sûrement supposé être romantique. Heureusement, les filles avait déjà pris une table cachée dans un coin et lui faisait signe avec une bouteille.

Il en bu la moitié avant même de s'asseoir à côté de Gwen et en face de Tosh.

"Vous croyez qu'on peut prétendre qu'un monstre se planque ici pour tous les faire partir?"

Gwen ria mais Tosh considéra sérieusement la proposition. Surtout quand le couple tenta des aigus.

Elle se figea soudainement. Dieu seul savait quelle horreur elle venait de voir. Owen et Gwen s'étaient installés dos à la scène, et la pauvre devait faire avec le son _et_ l'image.

"Ca serait pas une mauvaise idée. On devrais appeler Jack." Fit-elle d'une voix contrôlée, les yeux grands ouverts sur la scène.

"Nan, il nous ferait un sermon. Et ensuite il draguerait la moitié de la salle avant de nous pousser à participer." Répliqua Owen en finissant sa bouteille.

Le couple avait apparemment été remplacé par un homme qui avait décidé de chanter du Christina Aguilera.

"Non, vraiment, on devrait appeler Jack." Insista Tosh, le coin des lèvres frémissant.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight  
for a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're licking your lips_

Elle fixait toujours la scène avec des yeux ronds, et Owen se serait inquiété si elle n'avait pas l'air de contenir un fou rire.

"Pourquoi tu veux lui infliger…" commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Gwen qui recrachait ce qu'elle venait de boire en se redressant net brutalement. Owen regarda devant eux, pensant qu'elle venait de voir un ex ou Rhys mais elle semblait déchirée entre se retourner et rester là où elle était.

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way_

Il allait lui demander ce qu'était son problème quand il reconnu finalement la voix et compris. Le choc le paralysa quelques secondes seulement, avant de se précipiter sur son portable pour filmer la scène.

"Appelez Jack! Appelez le, vite!"

Se déhanchant sur scène, sûrement plus ivre que de raison, Ianto se donnait sans retenue. Owen était habitué à l'homme en costard qui restait en contrôle de ses mouvements. Pas à quelqu'un à la chemise déboutonnée qui faisait des choses presque obscènes avec un micro.

Ça, ça allait se retrouver sur Youtube.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Commentaires, SVP.


End file.
